


Wonderful You

by cre8iveovadose



Series: Second Chance [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Epic Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, M/M, References to Depression, Songfic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: Nick and Sebastian’s wedding day has finally arrived but the simple, romantic day they had in mind is far from possible. Sebastian is missing, Nick is in the hospital and the couple’s friends are in superhero mode as they try to save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick woke to the sound of birds singing and sunlight streaming in through the windows. It felt weird to wake up in his room back in Ohio but his troubles were soon forgotten. He kicked off the covers and sat up, running a hand through his bed-hair before he smiled broadly.

He was getting married today.

Nick threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs where his mother was in the kitchen cooking. Ellie Duval turned a bright smile on her son as he sat at the breakfast bar.

“Today’s the day,” Ellie said as she dished bacon and eggs onto a plate. “How are you feeling?”

Nick paused to gauge his answer before he beamed up at his mother. “Excited.”

“That’s lovely to hear,” Ellie said as she set down the plate in front of her eldest son. “Have you talked to Sebastian this morning? Is he alright?”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Blaine’s helping him out.”

“And what time’s Jeff getting here?”

Nick opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Nick got to his feet but the door was already swinging open and Jeff racing inside the house. The blonde boy had his suit on already and a panicked expression across his face.

“Woah, what’s wrong?” Nick asked, laughing slightly.

“Sebastian’s missing.”

Nick’s smile faded before everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

Nick stared up at the ceiling when he woke, his head throbbing. Jeff and Ellie were kneeling over him, watching worriedly, but he didn’t say anything.

Sebastian was missing.

His fiancé had left him at the altar before he even got to the church.

What did this mean?

“Nick, do we need to take you to the hospital?” Ellie asked.

“Who said he was missing?” Nick asked before he flicked his gaze towards Jeff.

“Blaine called. He’s rounded up Kurt, Chelsea, Celeste, Trent and Thad and they’re all looking for him but he’s just disappeared. His parents went to ask him what he wanted for breakfast and he was just gone.”

Nick slowly sat up. “Where are they looking?”

“I dunno. I’m guessing Dalton, the Lima Bean, his old schools. The hospital just in case.”

Nick nodded. “Okay, we need to get to the church.” He pushed himself to his feet and gripped the bench top as he wavered on his feet. Jeff held him steady as Ellie watched worriedly. She leaned up; pushing Nick’s hair out of the way to find his head was bleeding. She looked back down at the floor to see a small pool of blood and she shook her head.

“No. You need to go to the hospital Nick, you’re bleeding.”

Nick turned to his mother with a pleading expression. “Please Mom, I can’t… I have to make everything perfect. I’m getting married this afternoon!”

“You can’t bleed all over your suit and you can’t only be half-there when you take your vows,” Jeff said. “I’ll take you to my dad; he’ll patch you up in no time.”

Nick sighed heavily but nodded. “Fine. I’ll go to the stupid hospital.”

“I’ll bring your suit to the church,” Ellie said. “Take your phone and if we hear from Sebastian or Blaine, we’ll let you know.”

Nick nodded as he grabbed his phone and keys from the table where he’d left them the night before. He took a dishtowel from his mother, balling it up and pressing it to his head before he let Jeff lead him outside to the car. The drive to the hospital was quiet but when they arrived at the emergency room, Jeff immediately darted off to find his father while Nick sat down.

As he waited, Nick decided to check his phone and he was surprised to find three text messages from Sebastian.

> **_4:47am_ **
> 
> **Nick, something’s wrong. Can you call me?**
> 
>  
> 
> **_4:53am_ **
> 
> **Why aren’t you answering? Are you ok? Please Nick…**
> 
>  
> 
> **_5:11am_ **
> 
> **Fine. I’ll see you at the church. Love you.**

Nick swore under his breath just as Jeff and his father returned. He looked up to his friend with wide eyes.

“Sebastian was texting me early this morning. I don’t know what was going on but he seemed upset. We have to find him.”

“Nick, we can’t go anywhere until you’re patched up. Come on,” Jeff pulled Nick to his feet. “This is my father, Dr Wayne Sterling.”

Nick nodded slightly but it made his head swim and he felt hands grab his arms before he was led through some double doors and into a small treatment room.

“So what happened?” Dr Sterling asked as he began scribbling details into a chart.

“Fainted, hit my head,” Nick answered before looking back to Jeff. “Check my phone. Read the last three messages from Sebastian. He sounded bad, like something was wrong. What if he’s gone and done something stupid?”

“Why did you faint?” Dr Sterling asked as he checked Nick’s head.

“I’m getting married today and my fiancé disappeared,” Nick answered as he thrust his phone into Jeff’s hands. “Does that sound like normal behaviour to you?”

Jeff read over the texts and shook his head. “I need to call Blaine and tell him about this.”

“Shouldn’t we try calling Sebastian? Maybe if he sees my number he’ll pick up.”

“I’ll call Blaine and see what’s happening. If they haven’t found him, _then_ you can call him,” Jeff bargained. At Nick’s nod, Jeff headed out while Dr Sterling pulled on a pair of gloves.

“I’ll numb up your head and glue up the cut. It’s not too wide or long.” Dr Sterling paused to watch Nick. “You’re friends with Sebastian Smythe?”

“ _Marrying_ Sebastian Smythe,” Nick corrected. He felt the needle pierce his head but he didn’t feel it pull out.

“I treated him once when he was younger. I almost died when Jeff brought him over to study one night. Never expected to see him again. I hope you can find him.”

“Thank you,” Nick murmured.

“Take care of him. He was such an unhappy kid… He deserves some brightness in his life.”

Nick smiled softly, feeling tears prick at the backs of his eyes as he twisted his engagement ring around his finger.

Jeff burst back into the room, his eyes wide.

“Have they found him?” Nick asked hopefully.

“They found his car at the cemetery but they couldn’t find him. It was the cemetery where Jesse was buried. Chelsea and Celeste have gone to see the Connors’ while the boys try to find him,” Jeff answered.

“Was there any sign he’d hurt himself?” Nick asked. “Blood or bandages or his blades?”

“Blaine didn’t say. I told him where we were and he said not to rush.”

“Jeff, I’m getting married at three o’clock. That’s less than six hours away! I feel like I should be rushing!”

“For the love of god, how long is it gonna take you to get dressed?! Ten minutes! We’ll have five hours once we get to the church. And you need to be relaxing! You split your freaking head open this morning!”

Nick stood, shaking his head. “I need to be out there looking for him. He’s my fiancé, he’s my responsibility. I’m not going to leave him out there, I’m not gonna neglect him.”

“Remember what Blaine said about letting go?” Jeff deadpanned.

“He called me in the middle of the night because he was upset and I left him. I have to find him, I have to find him and apologise before something bad happens.”

Jeff shook his head. “Fine.” He turned to his father. “Is he good to go?”

“Just don’t let him overexert himself and if he seems faint or dizzy, sit him down and get him something to eat,” Dr Sterling answered. “And if you need help for Sebastian, let me know. I finish up at ten. I can meet you guys anywhere.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Jeff said with a warm smile.

Nick nodded his recognition to Dr Sterling before he and Jeff headed back outside. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was panicking. He and Kurt had split up at the cemetery, Kurt driving Sebastian’s car back to the Smythe house, where Blaine was now pacing up and down the living room. Kurt watched from the couch, Annabelle and Marcus Smythe quiet where they stood by the fireplace.

“Nick and Jeff are searching now too but… What if it’s not enough?" Blaine wondered aloud. "What if we’re not working fast enough? Jeff read me the text messages Sebastian sent to Nick this morning and he sounded absolutely terrified.”

“There’s nothing more we can do yet, Blaine,” Kurt said. “We just need to be patient and wait for the girls to come back.”

Blaine looked down at Kurt with a warm smile before he collapsed onto the couch beside him. “Fine,” he murmured as he rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “We’ll wait.”

“Do you two need anything to drink? You’ve been rushing around for two hours now,” Annabelle noted.

“Some water would be lovely, Annabelle,” Kurt murmured. She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen while Marcus sat down in the armchair across from the boys.

“Thank you for what you’re doing, boys," Marcus said. "Sebastian needs friends like you.”

“Sebastian helped us a few times, we’re just returning the favour,” Kurt said.

“In what ways?” Marcus asked. “He never talks about you very much.”

Blaine straightened and shrugged. “Well uh, there was one time in our senior year… There was an … _event_ at my school that really shook me up. Kurt was in New York and had no way to help me so I called Sebastian. We met up and he let me talk. He didn’t care that I was a mess and miserable, he just cared that I was getting it out. He knew what it was like to bottle things up and he let me release it."

Marcus smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like Sebastian. He's a much better listener than he is a talker." 

Blaine nodded. “I’ve always empathised with Sebastian. I used to self-harm as well, I’m still depressed and I have post-traumatic stress disorder. If it weren’t for Sebastian … I don’t think I would be here after what happened that day.”

Marcus nodded and Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand before the front door opened. Chelsea and Celeste came in with sad expressions.

“Any news?” Annabelle asked as she came back with glasses and a jug of water.

Chelsea sat down and wiped at her face though there was nothing there. “The Connors’ haven’t seen him. Ursula ran into him one day at the cemetery but she said that was while he was still in high school.”

“The boys already looked at the cemetery and he’d left his car there but he wasn’t anywhere to be found,” Marcus explained. “Thad and Trent called around the hospitals but none of them has heard from him either.”

“Should we call the police, Marcus?” Annabelle asked as she wrung her hands.

“We’ll wait until Jeff and Nick get here in case they’ve heard from him.”

“I thought they were going straight to the church,” Kurt said.

“That was the plan but apparently Nick fell and hit his head when he found out about Sebastian. He needs to rest as much as he can so it’ll be good to have him here where someone can keep an eye on him,” Marcus said as the door opened again.

Jeff looked frantic and Nick was quiet but when they held up Nick’s phone, a buzz of anxiety filled the room.

“What happened? Did you hear from him?” Celeste asked worriedly.

Nick took a shuddering breath. “I called him, he picked up but he wasn’t making a lot of sense. I tried to ask him where he was but he was crying at that point. It was quiet wherever he was though.”

“I think we need to call someone, Marcus,” Annabelle murmured as she shook her head. “We’re running out of time. We need to find him. We need to make sure he’s okay.”

Marcus jumped into action. “Alright, I’m going to call the police and see if they can help us. I want Nick to call Sebastian again. If he doesn’t tell you where he is, we’ll get on the internet and try to track the GPS location of his phone. Girls, you need to get ready so you’re free to go. Kurt, can you keep the girls updated on developments?”

“I certainly can,” Kurt said. “I’ll get your phone numbers.” He got to his feet and went upstairs with Chelsea and Celeste.

“Trent and Thad are still out looking which is fine," Marcus said. "Jeff and Blaine, I need you on standby here. We’ll find him. Together.”

Nick nodded. “I’ll go try calling him again.”

Marcus nodded before they all went their separate ways. Nick sat down on the couch, Blaine and Jeff either side of him as he keyed in Sebastian’s number.

“What if he doesn’t answer?” Nick murmured.

“He will, Nick,” Blaine reassured him.

Nick took a deep breath and hit the call button before he put it on speaker. It rang for a while before it went quiet as the call was answered.

“Sebastian? Are you there?” Nick asked worriedly.

There was a pause before a quiet voice answered, “I’m here…”

“Oh thank god. Can you tell me where you are? We kind of have a wedding to get to.” Nick tried to laugh but he could feel the panic rising.

“I don’t know… I don’t know what happened.” Sebastian was crying but it was quiet. Nick found that more troubling than his normal hysterics.

“Did you dissociate again?” Nick asked as he leaned forward.

“Nick, I’m scared…”

“What does it look like where you are? Are you outside or what? Tell me about your surroundings.”

“I’m outside. It’s dark, I think. Can you come and find me?”

“We’ll try, Seb, I promise. Are you hurt?”

“Yeah, I think so. I don’t remember.”

“Okay, just hang in there. We’ll track the GPS in your phone and be there soon. Try and figure out where you are and text me if you figure it out, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I-I love you,” Nick said as the line went dead. He looked to Blaine and Jeff before he sighed. Standing, Nick went to find Marcus who was on the phone to the police.

“… He has a history of depression, yes. And self-harm. We don’t know if he’s done anything or where he is or what he was doing. His fiancé got some text messages from him early this morning but they didn’t indicate what had happened.”

Nick watched and listened as Marcus gave the police the information they asked for before he finally hung up. Turning to Nick, the man looked hopeless.

“Please say he answered the phone.”

“He did but he didn’t know where he was. He was crying and sounded scared. How do we track his phone?” Nick asked.

“We’ll go into the study.”

Nick followed Marcus into his study where the man sat down at his computer, typing information in.

“Did he say anything?”

“Just that he was scared. He doesn’t know what happened and he said that he was somewhere dark.”

Marcus nodded before he typed something in and Nick watched as his eyes scanned the page.

“He’s in the metropolitan gardens just across from the cemetery where Jesse was buried,” Marcus said after a moment before leaping to his feet. “I’ve sent the coordinates to my phone.”

“We’re going after him then?”

“We’re going to need to call the police. And maybe the church to tell them we’re going to be late. We need to hurry though.”

Nick nodded as they joined the others in the living room. Annabelle looked to her husband hopefully.

“We know where he is," Marcus said. "Call the police and tell them to go to the metropolitan gardens across from the central cemetery. Nick and I will drive over now and start searching. Call Trent and Thad and get them back here. Call David as well, in case he’s hurt-”

“He thinks he might be,” Nick added.

“We’ll come with you,” Jeff said. “I’ll change out of this and follow you.”

“I’ll come too,” Blaine said as he stood. “I’ll grab some bandages and stuff in case he’s hurt himself.”

Marcus nodded sharply before he looked to Nick. “Come on, let’s save your fiancé.”


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the park, Marcus and Nick hit the ground running. They followed the GPS on Marcus’ phone while Blaine and Jeff raced around the perimeter.

They ran past the lake and along the stream before Marcus waded through it to the other side.

“He should be here somewhere. The trees might be obscuring the signal,” Marcus called. “I’ll go this way, you try that way.”

Nick nodded before he headed downstream, calling out Sebastian’s name as he wandered through the trees. He combed the area as well as he could but the shrubs and bushes were dense. He soon gave in, pulling out his phone and calling Sebastian’s phone. Nick listened, turning slowly in a circle before he heard the faint sounds of the ringtone.

Nick wandered through the trees, listening as the sound got louder before it stopped completely. He felt panicked for a moment before glancing down at his phone and realising Sebastian had answered. He held the phone to his ear and kept walking in the direction he thought Sebastian was.

“Seb, you need to yell for me. We tracked your phone with the GPS chip thing in it. I’m in the forest with you but I can’t see you. I need you to yell or sing or something.”

“Nick…”

Nick stopped, panting heavily. “Yes, it’s Nick. Please Seb, you need to sing for me. I have to find you.”

The line was quiet for a moment before Nick heard him singing through the phone and on the air. He followed it.

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she's never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her momma never told her why_

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

Nick fell to his knees beside Sebastian, pulling his fiancé into his lap and showering his face in kisses. He pulled back, looking over Sebastian. He was dirty and there were a few cuts in his wrist and a lump on his head that oozed blood but he seemed fine otherwise. Nick pushed Sebastian’s hair out of his face, resting a hand on his cheek and stroking the skin with his thumb.

“Nick,” Sebastian whispered. He took several deep breaths before carefully reaching towards him.

“It’s alright, Seb. I’m here. Everything’s going to be fine. I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Sebastian murmured as his eyes drifted shut.

Nick looked around before he shouted over his shoulder to Marcus. “Marcus! I’ve found him!”

There was a great commotion as Marcus came bounding through the trees. He knelt down beside his son, taking Sebastian’s hand and holding on tight.

“Thank god you’re alright!” He leaned down to hug him carefully. “Don’t you ever do that to me again!”

Marcus pulled back and took out his phone. “I’ll call the police; they should be here by now.”

Nick nodded before he looked back to Sebastian. “Can you tell me what happened? Why you texted me so early this morning?”

“Scared you might change your mind,” Sebastian mumbled before managing a lopsided smile.

Nick laughed softly. “I would _never_ change my mind, Sebastian. We’re in this together. ‘Til death do us part.”

Sebastian smiled again before he started crying. Nick pulled him closer, rubbing his back and rocking him gently. They soon found themselves surrounded by police officers who helped Nick get Sebastian to his feet and led him from the forest. Nick laid Sebastian across the back seat of his father’s car with Sebastian’s head in his lap and Marcus drove them back to the house.

Inside, David Smythe was waiting with his medical bag.

“Where do you want him?” Marcus asked.

“We’ll let him lie down, take him upstairs,” David answered before jogging up the stairs ahead of Nick, Sebastian and Marcus. They got Sebastian into his room and onto his bed where David set about checking him over.

“Nasty bump to the head, quite a few scrapes and bruises – probably from being in the forest,” David turned to Sebastian as he gently wiped warm soapy water over the cuts in his wrist. “Seb, when did you cut yourself? Can you remember?”

“Mmm, at Jesse’s grave… Thought no one loved me…”

Nick was kneeling beside the bed and he kissed Sebastian’s hand at that comment. “I still love you, Sebastian. We’re gonna get you cleaned up and then we’re gonna get married, okay?”

Sebastian smiled sleepily at Nick, squeezing his hand weakly.

“I want an ambulance on standby at the reception then,” David said as he pulled out a bandage. “He should really be at the hospital with his head and the level of dehydration I'm seeing.”

“Thanks, Uncle Dave,” Sebastian murmured.

David cleaned the other scrapes across Sebastian’s body and glued up the cut in his head before they helped Sebastian sit up.

“You need to keep drinking water, alright? That’s the one proviso for me not sending you to the hospital instead,” David said as he stood. “Other than that and the aches and pains, you should be alright.”

“Okay, how much time do we have until we need to be at the church?” Marcus asked from where he’d been standing in the corner of the room.

“It’s just on half past one,” Jeff said as he came into the room. “Nick, we need to get down to the church. Your mom took your suit with her, remember?”

Nick nodded before he looked down at Sebastian, smiling before he kissed him softly. “I’ll see you at the altar?”

“I’ll be the one with the water bottle,” Sebastian murmured.

Nick hated to leave Sebastian but he had no choice. The whole point of finding him was to go get married, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick hadn’t realised how big a crowd they had invited to the wedding and he felt sick as he waited for the ceremony to start. He and Sebastian had decided they would just walk down the aisle together but Sebastian wasn’t here yet. Jeff and Nick’s brother, Cory, were waiting with him at the back of the church.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jeff said as he watched Nick pace back and forth. “The guy’s probably exhausted, Nick, he might be a little late.”

“But Kurt and Trent aren’t here either. They’re kind of meant to be my freaking groomsmen,” Nick babbled. “This is insane, I can’t take this…”

“You’re gonna be fine, Nick. Just breathe. It’s all gonna work out,” Jeff said.

“How do you know? How do you know he didn’t have a seizure or a stroke or they got into a car accident-”

“Nick, they would have called us if any of those things happened. Just breathe.”

“They’re here,” Cory murmured, pointing to the cars that had pulled up.

Nick swallowed harshly and watched as Sebastian climbed out of his father’s SUV. He was still pale but his hair was coifed and his suit fitted him perfectly. And, as promised, he had a bottle of water in hand. Sebastian grinned as the others climbed out before he made his way over to his fiancé.

“Looking sharp, babe,” Sebastian said as he leaned down to kiss Nick. “Ready for this?”

“Ready when you are,” Nick replied with a warm smile.

Marcus and Annabelle rushed past them into the church, Marcus signalling for them to start the music.

“Remind me what song we picked?” Sebastian asked as the procession got into formation.

“'At the Beginning' from _Anastasia_ ,” Nick answered with a smile. Celeste and Trent started the procession, followed by Chelsea and Thad.

“Because we’re at the end and you wanna be at the beginning with me?” Sebastian asked. It was good to know his cheekiness hadn’t been damaged in his early morning escapades.

“Of course,” Nick laughed softly as he watched Jeff and Cory follow Kurt and Blaine.

The music swelled and arm in arm, Nick and Sebastian began making their way down the aisle as everyone got to their feet. Everyone was snapping photos and a few of the girls were crying. Nick smiled at his mother as she blew him a kiss and Sebastian did much the same thing.

They reached the altar and the celebrant nodded in recognition as everyone sat down again.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Sebastian Andrew Smythe and Nicholas Tristan Duval in marriage.”

Nick barely heard the celebrant’s words. He was too captivated by Sebastian. He held onto his hands tightly, staring deep into the green eyes that were full of nothing but love. He stared so deep he almost missed his cue to accept his vows.

“Sorry, I do. I most definitely do.”

“And Sebastian, do you-”

“Yes, I do, you don’t even need to finish the sentence.”

The crowd laughed softly before the celebrant finished the ceremony.

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you married.”

Nick reached up to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s neck as he kissed him deeply, arms winding around his waist as Sebastian pulled him close. The crowd erupted in cheers before the music for them to walk out started playing. Nick forced Sebastian away, laughing softly as he turned before they linked arms again and headed back up the aisle.

Stepping out into the afternoon sunshine, Nick felt like he was starting a new life. And as he looked up at Sebastian, he knew that he was and that it was going to be wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

Not everyone came to the reception but Nick and Sebastian were having fun regardless. They had sat for a while, eating and drinking and laughing with their groomsmen and almost-bridesmaids. David had already come to check on Sebastian and he did indeed have an ambulance at the ready. Sebastian didn’t particularly care though – he was having too much fun with his brand new husband.

After the dinner was served it was time for the speeches. Blaine and Jeff were speaking as well as the Smythes and Duvals. Jeff started.

“When I first found out that Nick and Sebastian were going out, I laughed because I had seen it coming. What I hadn’t seen coming was how long they would last and what they would last through. I have watched you guys go through absolute hell but you’ve come out the other side more in love than I thought was possible. All I can say is that I hope you two can be together forever – even though you’ve told me a million times that “forever” is an incorrect concept and that I should have paid attention in physics.” That earned a few laughs. “But mostly, I just want to thank you two for teaching me that if you really love someone, you stick by them. You answer their calls and tell them you love them. You give them your liver and search the city for them on the day of your wedding. I’m so glad I’ve gotten to see you two become the amazing men and the incredible couple you are. Congratulations boys!”

The crowd cheered and applauded as Jeff handed the microphone to Blaine.

“Thanks, everyone," Blaine started. "I honestly didn’t know what to say when Sebastian asked me to do this speech. I found myself thinking back on how we met. I had gone back to Dalton to give them tickets to my school’s musical in our junior year and Sebastian made me join the group number they were performing. He then spent the next six months trying to steal me from my boyfriend.” Some people laughed, others shifted awkwardly. “We got past that though, and at the start of our senior year, Sebastian and I got to know each other a little better.

“Sebastian, you are one of the bravest people I have ever met. I honestly never thought you would be such an important part of my life and I’m glad you’ve let me play witness to yours. Even if you did steal the glory of my debut on Broadway by proposing to Nick.” More laughter. “But I’m so happy to see the two of you together at last. Nick, you’ve got an amazing husband sitting with you right now and I know you realise that but I’m going to keep reminding you. Congratulations Nick and Sebastian. I hope you have the happiest marriage possible.”

Nick was starting to cry now and he let Sebastian wrap an arm around him as Annabelle and Marcus got up to give their speech.

Annabelle started, “When Sebastian was a little boy, we went to see _The Little Mermaid_ and I thought he was going to hate it because it was Chelsea’s choice. But when we were walking back to the car, Sebastian said to me: 'Mommy, do you think if I sing that I’ll find a prince too?' That just blew me away and being a mom, I just told him that he would.” She turned to Sebastian with tears in her eyes. “I’m so glad you kept singing Sebastian because your prince is wonderful and I am glad to call Nick my son-in-law. I’m so proud of both of you. I love you both so much.”

There was a short round of applause before Marcus took the microphone. “I’m going to keep this short but Nick, I just want to thank you for taking care of my boy. I’ve had a hard time trusting the people Sebastian’s let into his life but I never had any doubts about you. You make him happy, you make him better, and that’s enough for me. Thank you for looking after my son. Congratulations.”

Nick was openly crying now and he was struggling to focus on what his parents were saying as they took the microphone from Marcus.

“Nick and Sebastian…” Ben shook his head at his son. “It’s good to see that you two are so consistent. Never have I met a more dramatic and troublesome couple. I feel I should have said this earlier but fainting and getting lost in the woods are not things to do the morning of your wedding.” Ben laughed with the crowd before he grew more serious. “It warms my heart to see what you two will do for one another. I will never forget the day you and Nick stayed up all night studying for the SATs and I got up the next morning to find you passed out in the kitchen with bowls of melted ice-cream, and sprinkles in your hair. I’ve never really believed in perfection but you two – you two are perfect for each other. And I’m so glad I get to call you my sons.”

Nick tried to smile but he could only cry. His mother didn’t say anything, only came and gave him a hug.

“Smile Nicky, you’re incredible,” Ellie murmured in his ear. She pecked Sebastian on the cheek before retreating to her seat. Jeff had reclaimed the microphone and had signalled to the DJ across the room before addressing the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you would now direct your attention to the dance floor, Nick and Sebastian will have their first dance.”

The crowd clapped as Nick and Sebastian got to their feet and made their way onto the dance floor. Blaine and the Warblers who were present were singing the song for them. Blaine sat with a guitar on his knee as Kurt, Trent, Thad and Jeff stood in a line. They began to sing and Nick let Sebastian wrap him in his arms as they swayed aimlessly.

Blaine started the song off.

_When I can be prone to_

_Indulging in sadness_

_You are the light through a dark sky in June_

_And that’s how I know_

_I can always find sunshine_

_With my wonderful_

_Wonderful_

_Wonderful you_

Jeff took the second verse.

_Now who would have thought_

_That the smallest of gestures_

_Could make the whole world seem alive and brand new_

_The curl of a lip and I’m hopelessly falling_

_For my wonderful_

_Wonderful_

_Wonderful you_

Kurt took the next part.

_And I know there’ll be_

_Times when we won’t_

_See things eye to eye_

_But that doesn’t mean_

_I’ll ever stop trying_

Trent took over.

_In truth sometimes life_

_Can feel more like a series_

_Of mundane events we’re all forced to live through_

_But I love even the most ordinary moments_

_With my wonderful_

_Wonderful_

_Wonderful you_

Thad sang the last verse.

_And I know there’ll be_

_Times when we won’t see_

_Things eye to eye_

_But that doesn’t mean_

_I’ll ever stop trying_

They all sang the rest of the song.

_‘Cause I know that love_

_After everyone’s gone_

_You’ll be there still_

_Listening to me_

_Singing your song_

_So into the great unknown future we walk on_

_I can’t promise I’ll always know what to do_

_But I’ll be here for you_

_Come hell or high water_

_You’re my wonderful_

_Wonderful_

_Wonderful you_

_You’re my wonderful_

_Wonderful_

_Wonderful you_

_You’re my wonderful_

_Wonderful_

_Wonderful you_

Nick leaned up to kiss Sebastian as their friends and families applauded around them. The Warblers came and surrounded them in a group hug before the dance floor began to fill with people as the DJ put on a new song. Nick and Sebastian retreated to their table where David was waiting for them. 

“Congratulations boys,” he said with a warm smile. “Do you want to head off yet? You aren’t looking too good, Sebastian.”

Nick looked to Sebastian and saw that his husband was, in fact, looking ghastly. He was pale and sweaty and the lump on his head seemed red and puffy. He squeezed Sebastian’s hand under the table.

“Yeah, I think the hospital might be a good idea,” Sebastian murmured.

“Okay. Do you need the ambulance or do you just want me to drive you?”

“You,” Sebastian replied. “We’ll just say thank you to everyone first.”

“I’ll get Jeff to bring over the microphone again,” Nick whispered before he stood and rushed off into the crowd.

Sebastian watched Nick, smiling to himself. “I really am lucky, aren’t I?”

“Yes you are,” David said with a smile. “It’s good to see you happy again, kiddo.”

Sebastian looked to his uncle and nodded. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

David shrugged one shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t going to let my only nephew suffer.”

Sebastian clapped his uncle on the shoulder as Nick and Jeff returned with the microphone. The DJ cut the music and Sebastian got to his feet.

“Hi everyone, sorry to interrupt but Nick and I just wanted to thank you all for coming. Sadly we can’t stick around – as Jeff and Ben pointed out, I got lost in the woods today and I’m not feeling too crash hot. Nick and I are so grateful that you all came to our wedding and we hope you enjoy the reception. It really means a lot to us to have you all here today.”

There was a round of tentative applause before Sebastian and Nick headed off with David. They sat in the back, Nick resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder as David drove through the dark to the hospital.

“I love you, Sebastian Smythe-Duval,” Nick murmured.

“And I love you, Nick Smythe-Duval.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter - Wonderful You by Bob Evans - is what inspired this entire fic :) It's a lovely song, definitely worth checking out. Thank you for reading xx


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital was quiet when they arrived and Nick imagined he and Sebastian looked an odd couple as they walked through the emergency department. David took them to a treatment room where he looked Sebastian over.

“Everything seems alright but I think it’d be best for you to stay in tonight, just in case we’ve missed anything,” David murmured as he draped his stethoscope around his neck. “It’s more your liver that I’m worried about than anything else.”

Sebastian nodded his understanding. “I figured… Can Nick stay?”

“I’m not even going to try to fight that battle, Seb,” David chuckled. “I know I’d never get you two away from each other on your wedding night. But you know – no funny business in my hospital.”

Sebastian laughed and nodded again. “Of course not, Uncle Dave.”

David smiled before he grabbed a hospital gown from a shelf. “I hate to take away your dignity but…”

“Yeah, I know,” Sebastian sighed as he took it. “I’ll change up on the ward.”

David nodded before he led the pair upstairs to one of the wards. Sebastian changed out of the suit and crawled into bed before his uncle brought them each a sandwich and a bottle of water.

“I’m gonna head home. Call the nurse if you need anything, she knows the situation. Eat up, get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning,” David said.

“Thanks for everything today,” Nick said in turn as he opened a bottle of water.

“It’s no problem, boys. Just take care of yourselves, okay?”

They nodded and David left before Nick turned back to Sebastian. He was already halfway through his sandwich but he looked tired. Nick held his hand as they ate.

“So what actually happened last night? Do you remember?” Nick asked when Sebastian finished.

“I think it was just fear… Fear that something bad was going to happen. I don’t know why I went to see Jesse. Guess I was just out of it.”

Nick sighed softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer your messages. I didn’t have my phone in my room last night. But we’re both okay now, that’s all that matters.”

Sebastian patted the bed next to him. “Come lie with me, Nick.”

Nick smiled as he stood. He quickly pulled off his suit jacket and tie before he lay down beside Sebastian, tangling their hands together.

“What were they talking about you fainting?” Sebastian asked after a while.

Nick chuckled softly. “When Jeff told me you were missing, I fainted. Full on just passed out and fell on the kitchen floor. I’ve already been to the hospital once today.”

“Why? What happened?” Sebastian asked worriedly.

“Cracked my head open. Nothing major. They glued me up and sent me on my way. Met Jeff’s dad.”

Sebastian nodded. “Oh yeah, I’d forgotten he was a doctor… He treated me once.”

“Did he?” Nick asked as he closed his eyes.

“Yeah, when Jesse attacked me at his prom.” Sebastian took a deep breath. “Of course, I didn’t know who he was back then.”

They lapsed into silence again, Sebastian stroking his thumb across the back of Nick’s hand.

Their lives would never be perfect but lying in a hospital bed on their wedding night, both of the boys knew they were meant to be together. Come hell or high water, they would never give up on each other. Life had put them through the wringer but it was time to start again. And their new start was going to be wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of that :) This is probably the roughest fic in this verse - I originally wrote it in, like, 6 hours and I found it quite hard to improve it. But I hope you enjoyed it, regardless. Thank you for reading ^.^ - Em xoxo


End file.
